Halaman Utama
Selamat datang ke Wiki Indonesia Macintosh Society! right|thumbnail|200px|Mau training Mac asik dan gratis? Ikutan aja barengan id-mac, setiap Sabtu minggu pertama setiap bulan. Lihat infonya di halaman [[Indonesia Macintosh Society]] Setelah banyak pertimbangan dan pematangan rencana dari rekan-rekan komunitas, akhirnya terciptalah website Wiki dari id-mac. Website ini bertujuan untuk menjadi wadah untuk menumpahkan semua artikel yang berhubungan dengan Macintosh, Apple dan teknologi terkini dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Dengan keberadaan website ini, diharapkan akan dapat sangat membantu mereka yang baru saja berkenalan, atau akan berkenalan dengan Sistem Operasi Macintosh, Apple dan pernak-perniknya agar tidak terjadi percakapan yang berulang terus menerus di dalam mailing list. Mungkin anda juga berpikiran, kenapa kami sangat fanatik terhadap Macintosh. Untuk itu, lihatlah halaman Mengapa kami memilih Macintosh. Mudah-mudahan juga website ini juga dapat memberikan ilmu kepada tambahan kepada seluruh member, dan non-member dari Indonesia Macintosh Society a.k.a. id-mac. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut mengenai id-mac di Wiki ini, termasuk galeri foto kegiatan dan lain sebagainya, bisa dilihat di halaman Indonesia Macintosh Society << Termasuk daftar meeting offline~! Daftar Artikel *'FAQ Macintosh' *'FAQ Macintosh oleh Jeffry Thurana' *'Tutorial Macintosh' *'Daftar Aplikasi Umum Macintosh' *'Menjaga Mac Anda Tetap Prima' *'Apple Resellers di Indonesia' *'Apple Service Provider di Indonesia' *'Mac di Pers Indonesia' *'Santai-Santai' *'Daftar Mac Hilang di Indonesia' *'Bursa id-mac' *'Panduan Website Apple.com' *'Mengenai Indonesia Macintosh Society' *'Mengenai Mailing List id-mac' *'Mengenai Komunitas id-mac' *'Mengenai Komunitas Mac Internasional' Sebelum memulai sebuah halaman baru, pastikan anda mencari dulu artikel yang anda ingin sumbangkan dengan menggunakan fitur search di samping kiri agar tidak ada artikel yang sifatnya duplikat. Anda diharapkan untuk menggunakan bahasa yang umumnya digunakan dalam sebuah Wiki, dan memberikan artikel orisinal anda. Must Reads right|thumbnail|250px|id-mac pernah masuk mana-mana loh, termasuk koran KOMPAS & Metro TV. Untuk artikel di koran Kompas di atas, dapat dilihat [[Berbagi Ilmu dengan Teman|di sini ]] Jika anda adalah seorang yang awam Macintosh, silahkan membaca FAQ Macintosh oleh Jeffry Thurana disini. Anda juga dapat mengenal Sistim Operasi Apple Mac OS X 10.4 Tiger secara lebih dalam dengan membaca Harimau yang mengintip di balik jendela. Untuk koleksi pertanyaan umum yang sering muncul dalam mailing list, silahkan lihat daftarnya di FAQ Macintosh. Untuk koleksi tutorial menggunakan komputer Mac dan aplikasi-aplikasi berbasis Mac OS, dapat dibaca di Tutorial Macintosh dan Daftar Aplikasi Umum Macintosh. Bila anda sudah menggunakan Mac untuk waktu yang cukup lama? Pastikan Mac anda terawat! Lihat artikelnya di Menjaga Mac Anda Tetap Prima. Para user yang akan berencana atau mempertimbangkan untuk membeli sebuah komputer Macintosh berbasis Intel dalam jangka waktu yang dekat ini mungkin akan tertarik untuk membaca artikel tentang Boot Camp. Aplikasi ini memungkinkan anda untuk menggunakan 2 OS dalam satu komputer (dual-boot). User yang sudah pernah memakai Boot Camp dan mempunyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan juga disarankan untuk membaca artikel tersebut. Anda juga dapat memberikan komentar atas Apple Resellers yang ada diseluruh Indonesia. Kunjungi daftar reseller Apple disini dan kunjungi halaman review setiap toko untuk mengenal masing-masing secara lebih lanjut. Jangan lupa anda harus login terlebih dahulu untuk dapat mengedit sebuah halaman, dengan cara mengklik icon login di kanan atas. Bila anda tertarik untuk bersantai dan ngeguyon di Wiki, tempatnya juga sudah disediakan. Silahkan arahkan browser anda ke Santai-Santai. Segalanya ada di sana, suer! (this is id-mac broer! anything can happen!). Kami juga disini mengkompilasi berita-berita yang berhubungan dengan Mac dari media Indonesia. Untuk lebih jelasnya, liat deh Mac di Pers Indonesia. Untuk membantu rekan-rekan yang bernasib kurang baik, alias kehilangan Mac nya dengan modus pencurian, kehilangan atau kelupaan, kami juga sudah menciptakan sebuah halaman khusus. Daftar Mac Hilang adalah kumpulan Mac dengan serial number dengan pemiliknya yang sedang dicari. Mohon mempergunakan fasilitas ini sebaik-baiknya dan jangan sampai disalahgunakan. Selamat menikmati dan berkontribusi dalam Wiki Indonesia Macintosh Society. Mengenai kontribusi Wiki id-mac diharapkan dapat menjadi sebuah website yang menjadi tempat rujukan pengguna-pengguna yang ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Macintosh. Oleh karena demikian, kontribusi anda sangat diharapkan agar informasi yang terdapat di website ini semakin bervariasi. Namun, Wiki id-mac tetap bukanlah suatu ensiklopedia, melainkan lebih berfokus pada hal-hal yang praktikal, hal-hal hasil pengalaman anda sendiri yang tidak bisa ditemukan di tempat lain. Karena itu, janganlah anda berkontribusi dengan hanya sekedar mengcopy-paste dari sumber-sumber luar. Jika anda mempunyai suatu informasi dari sumber luar yang anda anggap perlu, silahkan menuliskannya di bagian "External Links". Jika anda mengutip sebagian dari suatu sumber, harap berikan informasi kutipan (citation).. Kerja sama anda sangat diharapkan di sini agar Wiki id-mac dapat berkembang secara maksimal. Merasa kurang percaya diri berkontribusi karena tidak familiar dengan cara editing Wiki? Jangan takut! When was the last time you did something for the first time? Anda bisa mempelajarinya secara mudah dan hanya dalam waktu hitungan menit. Cara yang paling mudah adalah melihat halaman-halaman lain yang telah dibuat, dan mengikutinya sebagai sebuah guideline. Tombol-tombol yang terdapat di kiri atas editing page juga sangat membantu. Jika anda merasa sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan dasar-dasar editing wiki, anda bisa mempelajari lebih lanjut di Wikimedia help page.